moon wolf unleashed
by undeadblackwolfwarrior
Summary: this pony is sent though a port from a another world for mlp. but now he as to help this world of mlp stay alive unlike his did. so he helps the mane six find what they have to do. but falls in love with one of them. find out who by reading this story and it two stories that started it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first** **My Little Pony** **so if you do like what you read let me know.**

 **So this is a story on a caption of the lunarain royal guard name Moon Wolf. Who is a Pegasus with a sword from the gods and power over nature? There are two before stories if you guys what to read.**

 **So here the story.**

 **-chapter 1 the mysteries new comer-**

One day in ponyville a mysteries black and green Pegasus wearing a black, batter, and ripped cloak with a crescent moon cross with swords Walked out of the Everfree forest. Who pass out from injuries? It was then that flutter shy found his body. She left and then came back with Apple Jack. Apple Jack then carries him on her back. Apple Jack then carried him to Flutter Shy's cottage.

"What we going to do with him?" Flutter Shy asked Apple Jack.

"I don't know. What with the symbol on the black cloak? He as two scares. Why does he have a sword and bow and arrows?" Apple Jack asks. The Pegasus woke up and around saw the two mares looking at him.

"Hi. Who are you? Where am I?" the Pegasus said grabbing the hilt of his sword. Flutter Shy hide behind Apple Jack.

"No need for that. We're friendly. My name is Apple Jack and this is my friend Flutter Shy. Who are you and do you what us to show you around ponyville?" Apple Jack asked. The Pegasus toke his hoof off the sword.

"My name is moon wolf. Yes that would be nice." Moon Wolf said. Apple Jack and Flutter Shy walked together and moon wolf behind them. 20 minutes later they are at rarity's boutique.

"Hey y'all, this is Moon Wolf. He's new in town." Apple Jack introducing him to her friends. They all greet him.

"Darling, I love you hai-"Rarity about to touch his head, but was cut off by moon wolf putting his sword to her neck.

"No one touches the hair!" He said in a threatening tone. Rarity backed off in fear.

"Excuse me moon wolf, but is it ok if I examine your blade?" Twilight asked as she walked up to him. He was hesitant, but accepted."Fascinating…" she said in awe.

"Alright pal, where exactly do you come from?!" Rainbow Dash asked, getting up in his face. She was stop by getting struck in the back by light from shadow storm.

"Back off Rainbow!" Shadow told her. She gave him a glare and walked back to the other girls. Shadow walked up to Moon Wolf." forgive my friend's intruding" he told.

"It's ok, I'm used to it." Moon Wolf said." as for where I come from, I'm a nomadic blacksmith warrior." He said. For some reason he seemed to trust the Pegasus in front of him. He held out his hoof. Shadow Storm however, had mixed feeling about Moon Wolf. There was an awkward pause between them."Uh… if there is any dragons tell them to not bother me" he said. Ironically Spike came in and Moon Wolf's instincts kicked in. he took his sword from Twilight, slammed Spike against the wall and held his sword against his throat." be gone you foul beast!" he said. Then Shadow Storm slams Moon Wolf to the wall.

"Why he did that?" Shadow Storm asked.

"Dragons kill all but one member of my family. This scare on my right eye and that sword is a pain full reminder of that day." Moon Wolf said while crying. A song was play from his fox pendent around his neck. Everyone saw the pendent. The song calm moon wolf down. He started to answer their questions about the pendent.

"What magic the pendent hold in it?" Twilight ask.

"All I know it plays this song when I am sad or mad." Moon wolf said.

"What is it made out of?" Rarity asked.

"It is made out of a pearl white dragon fang I corves it myself. A unicorn use magic in it." moon wolf said. Spike was too scared to ask his question. "Any more questions?" Moon Wolf asked.

"no." everyone said. Moon Wolf gave his sword back to Twilight so she can finish examining the sword.

"You lost your family too?" Shadow Storm asked, feeling bad for moon wolf.

"Yes, all but four, one I save myself. I may have been bleeding. But I made it back to canterlot with her and that sword on my back. Why do you ask?" Moon Wolf asked him.

"Because… I lost my mom too." Shadow Storm said. The other ponies and spike felt the motions between the two stallions.

"It seems you two have something in common." Rarity said.

" Sigh I'm going on an adventure." Shadow Storm said, walking past moon wolf.

"I'll come with you." Moon Wolf said.

"Say what?"Shadow Storm said with a rise eyebrow, wondering why he wanted to go on his adventure with him.

"Your adventure, I wish to come with you." Moon Wolf said. Shadow Storm was skeptical about this. He barely knew the guy and now he wanted to go on his adventure with him?"I really hope he'll let me go" he said in his head. "You might need my help and I'm pretty strong." He offered.

" Sigh … fine! But you better not hold me back." Shadow Storm points at Moon Wolf.

"Don't worry, I won't hold you back" Moon Wolf said. Shadow Storm nodded.

"Alright, then meet me in the Everyfree forest in 20 minutes." Shadow Storm told moon wolf.

"Shadow, wait." Twilight stopped him. They look at each other. Twilight then grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss." good luck." She told him, and then he left.

"Twilight hold on to my sword for me?" Moon Wolf asked her.

"Sure thing." Twilight said.

"I'll pick up from you at the library after the adventure and see on some books." Moon Wolf said.

"Ok" Twilight said.

"Now Rarity can you make me a green vest with slots for weapons for me?" Moon Wolf asked.

"Sure thing darling." Rarity said. Then Moon Wolf left for the everfree forest. Both Shadow Storm and Moon Wolf meet up.

"Are you ready?" Shadow Storm asked Moon Wolf.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Moon Wolf replied. The two pegasi then walked deeper into the forest." What are we looking for?" Moon Wolf asked.

"A blue crystal heart." Shadow Storm told Moon Wolf. It was then they saw a white fox. "Dude, it's a fox." He said.

"And there's the crystal heart." Moon Wolf said. The gem stone was next to the fox's ass.

"Well, that was easy." Shadow Storm said. He was about to take the gem, but the fox growled at him.

"Easy girl, how about some tea?" Moon Wolf asked.

"Tea would be nice." The fox said psychically to Moon Wolf.

"What the fuck?!" Moon Wolf said with shock.

"I'm speaking to you telepathically." The fox said.

"Ok…" Moon Wolf said. Moments later Moon Wolf was done making the tea. The fox drank the tea and felt woozy." now." Moon Wolf told Shadow Storm under his breath. Shadow Storm then flew and successfully got the gem. Moon Wolf sense something strange about this fox so he was thinking to keep her.

"Got it!" Shadow Storm said, holding up the gem in victory."Let's get out of here." Shadow Storm said.

"Can we take the fox with us?" Moon Wolf asked.

"Sure, whatever. Plus, Flutter Shy would be happy to find a fox." Shadow Storm said, and then teleported all three of them to the edge of Everfree forest.

"Hey can you get Twilight, Flutter Shy, Rarity, and Apple Jack. While I set up my house?" Moon Wolf asked Shadow Storm.

"Sure" Shadow Storm said.

"And can you ask Twilight to get some books on foxes?" Moon Wolf asked.

"Sure, I guess." Shadow Storm said and then teleported the other girls. Five minutes later he was with the other girls."Hey babe" Shadow Storm greeting his girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey my little electric Pegasus." Twilight greeting him back, but with a kiss on the lips. "So, what do you need?" Twilight asked.

"Moon Wolf needs a book on foxes." Shadow Storm told Twilight.

"Why?" Twilight asked

"Beats me." Shadow Storm said with a shrug." by the way, I need you, Apple Jack, Flutter Shy, and Rarity. To come with me." Shadow Storm told them and they nodded."Also, Rarity could you make a light blue collar with a light green crescent moon tag?" Shadow Storm asked Rarity.

"Did Fang ruin his again?" Rarity asked Shadow Storm.

"No, just a hunch." Shadow Storm said. The five ponies then went to the forest. Where they met up with Moon Wolf and the fox in front of a tent.

"Aw, what a cute little fox." Flutter Shy said scratching the fox behind the ear. The fox wagged her tail.

"So this is what you wanted the collar for." Rarity said. Shadow Storm shrugged. Moon Wolf tapped Shadow Storm on his shoulder and silently told Shadow to follow him.

"Here, I figured you could give this to Twilight." Moon Wolf said, handing him a silver necklace with the blue gem stone in it. Carved into a heart, similar to Rarity's from when Spike gave his ruby to her.

"Thanks, Moon Wolf." Shadow Storm thanked him. Shadow Storm then walked up to Twilight. "Here Twilight, It's a necklace." Shadow said, putting around her neck.

"Oh, Shadow Storm it's beautiful." Twilight said, and kissed his cheek. Shadow Storm blushed.

"Actually, Moon Wolf made it." Shadow Strom said.

"Really? Thanks, Moon Wolf." Twilight thank him. Shadow Storm held Twilight and they locked lips, making out.

"So what are going to do with the fox?" Apple Jack asked Moon Wolf.

"I've decided to keep her as my pet. I'm going to call her unique." Moon Wolf said.

"A beautiful name for a gorgeous fox." Rarity said while putting the collar around her neck.

"Do you like that name?" Moon Wolf asked the fox telepathically.

"Yes." She said back though her own mind.

"Gorgeous." Rarity said.

"Hey Apple Jack do you need help around your farm?" Moon Wolf asked Apple Jack.

"Why that is mighty kind of you Moon Wolf, I love to have you help me, thank you." Apple Jack said. Moon Wolf then brewed up some tea for him and the girls, and coffee for Shadow Storm. "mum. Not bad." Apple Jack said.

"Thanks, it is a little something I pick up over the years." Moon Wolf said.

"Hey Moon Wolf, I was thinking, since you have a pet fox and I have a pet wolf, maybe they could get to know each other. Foxes and wolves are related after all." Shadow Storm said.

"Alright, I'm in." Moon Wolf said. Shadow Storm went back to drinking his coffee.

The end of the day.

 **So if you like the story so far follow it and follow me you might like some of my other stories coming soon. So leave what you think on the bottom at the comment box. I will load the next chapter when I reach 10 followers.**


	2. Chapter 2 Unique day

**Sorry it takes so long to do this chapter thank you for not rushing me to do this capter2.**

 **-Chapter 2 a unique day-**

Moon Wolf was walking Unique to the park to meet up with his friends and their pets. He was going to meet with them for a pony pet play date that they mentioned.

"Hey guys, we're here." Moon Wolf said. They all greeted him and their pets greeted Unique.

-Fang's P.O.V.-

Ours owners had brought us to the park so we could play together. To be honest the only pet I actually have fun playing with Winnona. My master's newest friend, Moon Wolf. Also brought his pet to the park to play. She's a white and black fur trim around her fur that goes over her left eye and the tip of her tail. Her named is Unique. Who knows? Maybe we could have fun with her as well.

"Hey Unique, I'm fang and these are my friends: Gummy, Tank, Opal, Owlisious, and Winnona." I told her, listing off my friends." And that little rabbit over there is my prey and local asshole, Angel." I said.

"Angel? That's a weak name for a rabbit." Unique said.

"Agreed." I said. All of us except for Angel and Opal laughed. Winnona then unexpectedly tackled me and we rubbed noses." Winnona? What are you doing?" i asked with a smile while she rubbed my nose with her's.

"Play with my special wolf." She said.

"Aww." I said while she licked my cheeks.

"Let's go have some 'fun'." She whispered into my ear with a seductive voice.

-3rd person P.O.V.-

The 8 friends were talking. When they saw Fang and Winnona walk together with seductive looks on their faces, most likely they were both horny.

"Looks like those two are going to have a private play date." Shadow Storm said, making a joke.

"Hey guys, what's up?" a voice said.

"Oh, hey Blitz." Shadow Storm greeted his friend as he descended to the ground. He was a black Pegasus with a blond mane and amber colored eyes. What was really unique about him was the fact that he had a golden metal tail. "I see you brought RJ with you." He said. RJ was a raccoon with an umbrella.

"Yeah, we heard you were having a pet play date." Blitz said, and RJ hopped off his head." Who's this?" he asked, noticing Moon Wolf.

"This is Moon Wolf." Shadow Storm said, greeting Blitz to Moon Wolf. The two Pegasi greeted each other. Every pony then heard howling." Guess Fang and Winnona are done having sex." Shadow said jokingly. The two pets came from behind the bushes and went back to the other pets where they met up with RJ.

-Fang's P.O.V.-

Winnona and I had done our business (which was awesome) and now were back with our friends.

"Unique. This is our other friend, RJ." I introduced her to RJ.

"Nice to meet you." Unique said.

"Like wise." RJ said back and they shook hands/paws.

"Ok y'all, what do you want to do first?" Winnona asked us.

"Let's play!" we all shouted.

-3rd person P.O.V.-

The nine ponies were having a great time, when Moon Wolf's pendent started to glow.

"My pendent." Moon Wolf said off guard.

"What does that mean?" Twilight asked.

"I think it is a new spell." Moon told Twilight. Moon Wolf then tapped the pendent. The mouth open and the light came out it ad old moon runes that Luna followers use. The funny thing is Moon Wolf is one of them it says "it can summon two wild dogs like pets with armor to battle." He said.

Moon Wolf took out his sword, and pressed three runes and it turned into an axe guitar.

"What the fuck man? How did you do that?" Blitz said.

"When I press three runes it turns into this guitar. This sword as three parts I only have two. The sword of the ancient gods and the musical axe of Gaia. So I learned how to make the axe come out." Moon Wolf said. He then played rock music. They were all impressed, but Shadow Strom and Twilight were too busy making out to care. Later, everyone went home. Shadow Storm followed Twilight back to house where they made love.


	3. Chapter 3 A guard's bessiness

**Hey guys here are the next chapter. I like the view numbers but help me out with reviews.**

 **-Chapter 3 a guard's business-**

-The next morning (Twilight's house)-

It was morning and Shadow Storm woke up in Twilight's bed, with twilight in his arms, her head on his chest.

-Moon Wolf's tent-

Moon Wolf was in his tent, drinking his morning tea. Today he was going to help Apple Jack on her farm. He then poured a bowl of meat for Unique. She chowed down on breakfast. Moon Wolf then put on his Cloak that Rarity fix for him, his sword, and his oak wood bow and arrows. Then headed to AJ's farm.

-Back at Twilight's house-

Shadow Storm quietly got out of bed and headed downstairs to fix him and his girlfriend some breakfast. Once he was done he headed upstairs to give Twilight her breakfast in bed. He then shook her to wake her up. She groaned as she woke up.

"Mmm… morning, baby." She said to him and they kissed. He hand her breakfast."Oh, breakfast in bed, thanks honey," she said. She thanked him and ate breakfast. After that they had some morning sex,"Ah… that was incredible, Shadow Storm!" she said, cuddling her boyfriend's chest, her mane all messy.

"Yeah, it was awesome!" he said.

"Let's go take a shower. The princess called us on royal business." She told him as she got out of bed.

-AJ's farm-

Moon Wolf was working in AJ's farm, bucking apples. At this point he was sweating just then, Shadow Storm and Twilight showed up.

"Hey Moon Wolf, Twilight and I are going to go see the princesses. You want to come?" Shadow Storm asked Moon Wolf.

"Uh…" he was at a loss for words. Just then Apple Jack showed up.

"It's ok Moon Wolf. I'll finish up here."She said. She then did something unexpected and kissed him on the cheek. He nodded while look at with a shook look and went with Shadow Storm and Twilight.

-Canterlot castle-

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight said as she hugged her teacher.

"Twilight Sparkle! My favorite student." She said, hugging her back.

"Princess Luna!" Shadow Storm, nuzzling his teacher's face.

"Shadow Storm, it's been a while." She said, nuzzling him back.

"This is your friend, Moon Wolf." Shadow Storm said.

"Hello my princesses." Moon Wolf said and bow low his sword almost fell out.

"You may stand." They said together.

"That was your aster swords?" Luna asked him. He still had his hood up. Moon Wolf took his hood down. Princesses saw who they know will.

"Hello Captain Moon Wolf." Luna said.

"So you survive the mission I give you. But why did you go missing for two years." Celestia said.

"The mission was a failed. I bearly survive. We losted ever pony that went me and still couldn't get it." Moon Wolf said.

"So we lost five men. Oh well." Celestia said not caring about it.

"You should bitch. They were your men. They were good men. They had families. You can tell them how they died because I'm not. Fuck you bitch." Moon Wolf said angrily at Celestia. He started to walk away. When Luna walked in front of him.

"Hey there is no need for that." Luna said. Then three portals open under Luna, Moon Wolf, and Shadow Storm.

-In hell-

"Hey where are we." Shadow Storm said.

"Hell I think." Luna said.

"We're in hell. I know where we need to go Hyde's place."Moon Wolf said.

-Hyde's place-

"What now Hyde?" Moon Wolf asks the god of the underworld.

"Hey, don't be rude to the god of the underworld Moon World." A voice said.

"Oh you still here Dark Moon?" Moon Wolf said with hatred at his anster. Oh by the way Dark Moon is an evil unicorn prince that made Moon Wolf's family curse that 100th person born into the family is evil. By the way Dark Moon has black coat, mane, and tail. His eyes are red.

"You guys head back to the portals. I'll meet you there after I finish here now go." Moon Wolf said to shadow and Luna. They left to the portals. Moon Wolf beat his anster and got a mission from Hades and went though the portal that close behind him.

"What happen back there?" Shadow asked his friend.

"Nothing… Can you meet me at my tent Luna and Shadow Storm?" Moon Wolf said to Shadow and Luna.

"Yeah sure." They said together look at each other wondering why. Then they all went home.

The end of day and chapter.

 **I hope you guys like it. the chapter you learn more about Moon Wolf past.**


	4. Chapter 4 the day of truth

**Hey here in the guys here is the next chapter on this story.**

 **-Chapter 4 the day of truth-**

Luna went to shadow storm's house on the cliff.

\- Shadow storm's house-

Luna knocks on the door. Shadow open the door and came out of the door.

"Hey who do want to being with us?" Shadow asked Luna.

"How about flutter shy?" Luna asked.

"Ok." Shadow said. They then flew to flutter shy cottage.

-Flutter shy's cottage-

They knock at her door. She answers the door.

"Do you what to come with us and moon wolf to Canterlot?" Luna asked her.

"Sure thing." Flutter shy said. They all walked to moon wolf's tent. They got to his tent.

-Moon wolf's tent-

"Hey Moon Wolf let's go!" shadow said.

"Ok let's fly." Moon Wolf said. They all toke off to Canterlot.

-At Canterlot-

They at Canterlot they walking through town. When Moon Wolf sees a cemetery and went in to the cemetery. He was looking at the tombstones. He found the one he wish to not see. It says here lays Dark Star. The others walked over to him.

"Who is this?" Luna asked moon wolf said.

"This was my first girlfriend why I came to this dimension." Moon wolf said while getting out his guitar. He is to sing.

You help me being my true me out.

You show me our love and compassion.

You made me believe that the true me is the real me.

You help kill the darkness within me with love you giving me.

I honor you with this sang of my killing the darkness within me.

So thank you for what you do for me.

The sang ended with him crying he flew off.

"Flutter shy goes try to help Moon Wolf" Luna said. Flutter shy flew off after Moon Wolf. While shadow and Luna went to their homes.

"Moon Wolf are you ok?" Flutter shy asked him.

"I'll be ok sorry about that. You want to stay with me for the night?" he said.

"Sure!"Flutter shy. They went to Moon Wolf's tent. They had sex.

 **The end of day and chapter.**

 **I Hope you guys like this chapter. Leave me a review what you what to see in the next chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5 CMC day

**Hey here is the next chapter.**

 **-Chapter 5 CMC day-**

-Moon Wolf's tent-

Flutter shy left early in the morning. He came out with morning tea. Cutie mark crusaders walking by his tent.

"Hi CMC." He said." my name is Moon Wolf." He introduced himself to them.

They walked up to him and said"hi." Together.

"What are you doing?" Scootaloo asked him.

"nothing much" he replied." What are you three up to?" he asked them.

"We're just trying to find something to help us get our cutie marks" Apple bloom said.

"Well maybe I could help you" he said.

"Really? You'd help us?" Sweetie belle asked.

"Yeah, just let me do something real quick." He said. He then went inside his tent to write a note to Shadow Storm.

Dear Shadow Strom,

Meet me at the stage and bring our friends.

Your friend,

Moon Wolf

Moon Wolf tapes it to head post."Ok let's go." He said.

An hour later, Shadow Storm and the others made it to where Moon Wolf told to meet. When they looked up on they see him playing his guitar.

"What the?" Shadow said with a confused look.

"Fillies and gentlecolts! I present to you, Sweetie belle!" Moon Wolf said and a light shined on Sweetie belle. She was nervous and looked at Moon Wolf. "Remember, imagine the audience isn't there" he whispered. Sweetie belle then began to sing.

"My Little Pony, My Little Pony

Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh...

(My Little Pony)

I used to wonder what friendship could be

(My Little Pony)

Until you all shared its magic with me

Big adventure

Tons of fun

A beautiful heart

Faithful and strong

Sharing kindness!

It's an easy feat

And magic makes it all complete

You have my little ponies

Do you know you're all my very best friends!"

She sang. The song was over and Moon Wolf then went over to his friends to tell him his plan.

"So that's the plan. Shadow Storm, Blitz, and I will help the CMC get their cutie marks" he said. ' by the way, where is Blitz?" he asked.

"He's at Sugercube corner" Shadow Storm said.

"Can you give him a message for me?" Moon Wolf asked. "tell him to meet me at my tent near the everfree forest." He said. After that, everypony went home.

 **The end of day and chapter.**

 **Let me know what you want to see.**


	6. Chapter 6 adventure time

**Hey here is the next chapter.**

 **-Chapter 6 adventure time-**

Moon Wolf was in his tent. He then made breakfast for Unique.

"Ok, Shadow Storm and I are going to the volcano in Canterlot that he told me about. The one that turns stuff into solid metal." Moon Wolf said to Unique. He then headed out and flew to Shadow Storm's house, but not before leaving a note for Blitz on how to build a hut.

\- Shadow Storm's house-

Moon Wolf came to Shadow Storm's house and knocked on the door. He was greeted by Shadow Storm opening the door.

"Moon Wolf?" he said.

"Come on, let's go to that volcano." Moon Wolf said.

"The metal one? Ok" he said.

"Yeah, come on!" Moon Wolf said. The two then took for flight to Canterlot.

\- Metal volcano-

"So what are you going to get turned into metal?" Shadow Storm asked, flying in front of him.

"My bow and arrow." he said. They stopped in mid-flight.

"Wail, what?" Shadow Storm asked with a confused look.

"My bow and arrow. I'm turning them into metal." Moon Wolf said. "And a feather."

"… Ok, whatever you say" Shadow Storm said, and they continued to the volcano. Eventually they made it.

"Ok, do your things" he said. Moon Wolf then dipped his bow and arrow into the metal liquid and it turned into solid metal. He then dipped the feather into the metal and it became solid metal as well."That for Apple Jack?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah" Moon Wolf said.

"Trying to get her to be your girlfriend?" Shadow asked. Moon Wolf blushed.

"Let's just go…" he said.

-Back at ponyville-

Blitz had arrived at Moon Wolf's tent. He then saw the note Moon Wolf left for him.

"A hut, huh?" Blitz said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey Blitz!"

"AHH!" he scream after Pinkie shouted his name out of nowhere, scaring him."Pinkie?! What the hell?! You scared me!" Blitz said.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm throwing a party for Moon Wolf after your done building his hut." Pinkie told him.

"How did you? Never mind" he said, knowing that this Pinkie Pie he was talking to.

"Oooh, coffee!" Pinkie said holding the coffee in her hoof.

"Pinkie, no!" Blitz said, slapping the coffee out of her hoof. He glared at her.

\- Back with Shadow Storm and Moon Wolf-

The two Pegasi landed in ponyville near the everfree forest.

"Ok, you got your metal bow and arrow, and the metal feather for your girlfriend." Shadow Storm said.

"Apple Jack is NOT my girlfriend!" Moon Wolf said angrily with a blush across his face.

"Yeah, whatever you say" Shadow said.

"Hey Shadow, Moon Wolf, follow me!" Rainbow Dash said, flying in the air. The two followed her deeper into the forest. Soon they then saw a hut. Rainbow flies into it. They went inside.

"Surprise Moon Wolf!" Pinkie shouted throwing confetti in his face. Moon Wolf held his blade to her throat, but Shadow used his lighting to magnetize the sword and made it and Moon Wolf stick to the ceiling.

"What the hell, Shadow Storm?!" Moon Wolf said. "Put me down!"

"Not until you calm down, dude!" he told him.

"Shadow Storm, let me help him, Sugercube" Apple Jack told him twilight levitated her up so she was close to Moon Wolf. Apple Jack then embraced him in a hug. "Clamdown, Sugercube" she told him, holding him close. Shadow Storm then demagnetized the sword and Twilight slowly put them down. "You ok now, Moon Wolf?" she asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks guys." He said.

"You what to party?" Pinkie asked him.

"Yeah, but first let me do something." Moon Wolf said. Then went into another room and took out the metal feather. He then inscribed something on it. He came back and gave a gift to Apple Jack. They all then continued to party.

 **The end of day and chapter.**

 **If you guys wounded what. The give is read the story to find out what.**


	7. Chapter 7 the journey to mystic falls

**Hey here is the new chapter.**

 **-Chapter 7 journey to mystic falls-  
**

Shadow Storm was walking through town. When he meet by three fillies.

"Hey Shadow Storm" Apple bloom greeted him.

"Oh, hello girls. What are you doing today?" he asked them.

"We don't know actually. We've been looking for ways to get our cutie marks, but we can't think of anything." Sweetie belle told him. Shadow storm got an idea.

"Hey, I've got an idea! How would you three like to spend the day with me?" he asked them.

"Sure" they said in unison. They went to go see Moon Wolf.

-Moon Wolf's hut-

The four had made it to Moon wolf's hut. Shadow Storm then noticed a note on his door.

"Dear Shadow Storm,

I won't be here today so you'll have to keep the CMC busy today - Moon wolf" he read.

"Damn it, Moon wolf!" he said. He then turned to the girls."So, want to grab some lunch?" He asked them. They nodded.

\- In the everfree forest-

Moon Wolf walking to Zecora's hut and knock on the door. Twilight answer the door.

"Hi Moon Wolf! What are you doing here?" Twilight asked him.

"I am here for a map." Moon Wolf said.

"I have the map right here" she said.

"Thanks" he said. She hand him the map. Then he left the hut. Moon Wolf was walking through the forest. "Ok there should be a river up ahead" he said, looking at the map. He seen something is wrong. He flew up in to a tree near the river. A cloak pony ran to the to the river to drink. When the pony did 100 timber wolves. The pony back into the tree Moon Wolf was in. Moon Wolf slam down doing the move Earth slam sending rock pieces all over the wolves killing them all.

"Thank you sir." She said. Taking her hood it was Luna.

"Hi Luna" Moon Wolf said feeling woozy." I hate using that attack I always over do it. Do you want me to walk out of the forest?" he said.

"Certainly." She said. They walk out of the forest. They bump in to Shadow Storm.

"Hi shadow Storm." They said.

"Hey Luna why where you in the for-"Moon Wolf cut off and ran back into the forest. He seen someone he know. Shadow and Luna ran after him. He ran until he saw found deer track. He followed them to a waterfall. He stops before he falls in to the river.

"Hello Moon Wolf" a voice said. Moon Wolf ready his bow.

"You won't need that boy. The voice said showing himself.

"Hi forest elder" Moon Wolf said.

"I have two gifts for you." The forest elder said.

"What gifts are you talking about?" Moon wolf asked.

"First gift is this mystic waterfall. Second gift is this light green magic orb." He said putting the orb into Moon wolf body. He felt a surge of energy through his body. He started to glow green. Luna and Shadow Storm saw the green light and ran to it. Moon Wolf walk 20 yards away from the waterfall he fall into a trap.

"Hey are you doing up there." Shadow Storm said.

"Just hanging. What does it look like? Get me down." Moon wolf said. But three manticores showed up. Luna and Shadow Storm killed manticores it was easy for them. Moon wolf through his sword to the ground and did a magic blast Shadow Storm flew garb Moon wolf teleport to the ground.

"Thank you let's go Moon Wolf said.

"Moon Wolf hut-

In Moon Wolf's hut made tea for him and Luna and coffee for Shadow Storm. Luna and Shadow Storm went home.

 **The end of day and chapter.**

 **I like the views keep them coming.**


	8. Chapter 8 day of nature part 1

**Hey fans sorry for the wait for the next chapter. I was load with stuff to do.**

 **-Chapter 8 day of nature part1-**

-Apple Jack's P.O.V-

-Apple Jack's farm-

I had just finished my daily chores of buckin' apples. So I decided to head to Moon Wolf's hut. He and I haven't spent time together, so I might as well go see him, right?

-Moon Wolf's hut-

I went to knock at the door. Moon Wolf answer in a towel dripping wet. He was taking a shower. I watch two water drops rolled off his body one off the chest. I saw the scare on the middle of his chest and the scare on the right eye. The other water drop rolled off his wing following the muscle line on his body. Moon Wolf took the towel off.

-3rd person P.O.V.-

"Hi Apple Jack come in." Moon Wolf said. Apple Jack came in and looks around seeing beautiful artwork and weapons made of metal. "So why are you here for? You can pick up your order Saturday." He said.

"I'm not here for that. I'm here to spend time with you." Apple Jack said.

"Oh real!" he said.

"Yeah!" she said.

"So follow me. I'll show you what I'm up to, ok." Moon Wolf said. Apple Jack followed Moon Wolf to his backyard that he turned into a wonderful garden with trees and flowers. "You like it?" he said.

"It is so beautiful." Apple Jack said.

"Thanks! What to help?" Moon Wolf said.

"Sure Sugercube" Apple Jack said.

"Can you hand me those flowers in the pots to me please." Moon Wolf said.

"Yeah." Apple Jack said. Bringing the pots with the flowers over. Moon Wolf was punching holes in the ground with his hooves to put the flowers into.

"Here Moon Wolf." Apple Jack said." Wow he is hot, strong, smart, and kind" she said in her head. When Moon Wolf reaches for the flowers his and her hooves touch. Apple Jack pulled her's back and blushed. Moon Wolf didn't see he was putting the flowers in the holes.

"Thank you" Moon Wolf said. He senses something wrong. "Can you go get my sword?" he asked. Just then a tree was set on fire. Apple Jack went and the sword. When she came out or the hut.

"Here you go." Apple Jack said while handing the sword. Moon Wolf uses a water spell from the sword putting out the fire. Now he used his new magic that he got from the forest elder on the tree the once was on fire by touching it. He was growing green. It started to heal itself. "What was that?" She asked.

"That is my new magic I was given by the forest elder." Moon Wolf said.

"Forest what." Apple Jack said.

"Forest Elder" Moon Wolf said.

"Ok I got it now." Apple Jack said. Moon Wolf looks around the tree and found Spike.

"Apple Jack can you hog tie Spike here? We take to twilight for his punishment." Moon Wolf said. Apple Jack hog tie Spike. The two ponies carry Spike between them.

-Twilight's House -

They knock on the door. Shadow Storm answers it.

"Hi Moon Wolf and Apple Jack." Shadow said.

"Hi" they said.

"Is Twilight in?" Moon Wolf asked.

"Yeah why?" Shadow asked.

"Because Spike needs to be punishment." Moon Wolf said. Bring in Spike hog tie Apple Jack followed in. Shadow went and got Twilight.

"What did Spike do this time?" Twilight asked.

"He set one of my trees on fire. If Apple Jack wasn't there. I would have killed him right there. I show mercy to him this time." Moon Wolf said walking back out. Shadow followed his friend.

"Spike go to your room now!" Twilight said. Spike went to his room. "I'll punish him later. You in love with Moon Wolf don't you Apple Jack?" Twilight said.

"Yes but I don't know how to tell him." Apple Jack said.

-With Moon Wolf and Shadow Storm-

"You need to calm down dude" Shadow said.

"You are right let's go to sugar corner." Moon Wolf said. "My treat" he said.

"Sure dude" Shadow said.

-With Twilight and Apple Jack-

"How can a farm girl like me make a soldier like him fall in love with me?" Apple Jack asked Twilight.

"I have some books that might help." Twilight said.

-With Moon Wolf and Shadow Storm-

They were sitting at a corner table. "I need your help?" Moon Wolf asked Shadow.

"With what?" Shadow asks.

"How can I show my love to Apple Jack? You have Twilight." He said.

-Back Apple Jack and Twilight-

"Hey Apple Jack do you still have that gift Moon Wolf gave you at the party?" Twilight asked.

"Yes why?" Apple Jack said.

"Wear it next time you see him." Twilight said.

"Ok" Apple Jack said.

-Back Moon Wolf and Shadow Storm-

"I want you and our other friends to come to my hut tomorrow." Moon Wolf said. They are walking back to Twilight's house.

-Twilight house-

Moon Wolf and Shadow Storm walked in.

"I have calmed down." Moon Wolf said.

"He has calmed down." Shadow said.

"Hey Apple Jack want me to walk you home." Moon Wolf asked Apple Jack.

"Sure Sugercube" Apple Jack said. They went home. Shadow stay to talk to Twilight.

"Moon Wolf loves Apple Jack. But can't show it." Shadow said.

"Same with Apple Jack but with him." Twilight said. They went to Spike's room.

"Spike why did you set one of Moon Wolf tree on fire?" Twilight asked.

"I wanted to have fun." Spike said.

"You can't leave the house a week." Twilight said.

"Ok" Spike said. They went out of the room.

"Hey Shadow Storm stay here for tonight?" Twilight asked him.

"I stay anywhere with you Twilight." Shadow said.

 **The end of day and chapter.**

 **I hope you fan like this chapter.**


End file.
